


Random morning texts

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short texts between Cas and Dean one ordinary morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random morning texts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some texts between us (Jana as Dean, Clara as Cas) one lazy sunday morning. How it became roleplay we'll never know.

Incoming text.  
I just realized I like plaids more than Sam does. -Cas

 

Never. 

 

You didn't see me at the clothing store, Dean. -Cas

 

Don't care. I take ofense on Sammy's behalf.

 

*eye roll* And then you try to say I'm the bottom. -Cas

 

U know I never meant it. Or was last night not enough indication?

 

I suppose it was. But you know you don't have to prove yourself to me. -Cas

 

Now this is just getting cheesy. Use your angel mojo and get your ass over here.

 

Dean, I've fallen... -Cas

 

Then get a cab.

 

Cab? I'm not familiar with this. -Cas

 

*massive eye roll* I'll pick u up with Babe then.

 

Thank you, Dean. I'll be waiting. -Cas

 

Sure thing hon. Buy us some pie while u wait.

 

Apple? -Cas

 

I trust your taste.

 

I'll get some burgers too. Ask your brother if he wants anything. -Cas

 

Sammy wants that girly salad.

 

Expected as much. See you in two hours, then. -Cas

 

See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Kissus


End file.
